Blackwatch: An Overwatch FanFiction
by marcosist
Summary: 15 year old Evan Stewarts also known as Red, had his normal life ripped away from him during the end of the Omnic Crisis at the age of 5. 2 years later he is rescued off the streets by an organization know as Talon. He is given powers and a chance to finally get his revenge on the one organization he blames, Overwatch.
1. Chapter 1

I laid on my bed for what felt like an hour or so. Really not wanting to get ready for the day. To pass the time, I started to think about my life. I usually try not to allow myself to think about my past, you know, for health purposes, but today was an exception. I began to think about my young childhood. How my parents were brutally murdered right in front of my 5-year-old self during the Omnic Crisis. Tears started to well up in my eyes. I began to feel the hatred and pain towards the Overwatch Organization starts to boil in my chest because of how they failed to save my family and ruined my life, but I remember what my masters - scratch that - my new family taught me about controlling my anger. I then continued to think about the last 10 years of my life, how Talon saved me off the streets and gave me my powers. How, they taught me to fight and gave me a chance to finally to get my revenge on those false "Heroes" of Overwatch. I teleported from my bed to my en suite bathroom leaving behind a long crimson red streak from my bed to where I was currently standing. I stepped into the shower. I took my time showering, figuring I can be a few minutes late for training today because I didn't hear anybody downstairs and just assumed that everybody was still sleeping. After my shower, I dried off and prepared for the day ahead by brushing my teeth and fixing my long wavy hair. As I brushed my teeth, I stared into my large, crimson red eyes against my fair skin complexion in the mirror. Every since I got my powers, my eyes changed from a soft ocean blue to a bold crimson red. I swiftly brushed my bangs to the right side of my forehead, like I do every other morning. After I felt I was ready, I teleported to my closet to get changed into my regular outfit. The outfit consisted of an unbuttoned red and black coat with a large collar that comes up to my jaw line, a plain black tee-shirt under my jacket, a pair of tight black skinny jeans, and a pair of black and white traditional high-top converse. Once I was dressed, I walked downstairs to see if anyone was awake. I arrived at the kitchen counter and noticed a note sitting on the counter. It read;

"Dear Red,

Reaper and I have gone out to the Overwatch Museum to steal Doomfist's glove. Like I told you earlier, this glove can finally give us the edge to put Overwatch into the ground once and for all. We should be home around 12:00p.m. Help yourself to some breakfast and don't leave the house!

Sincerely, Widowmaker"

I looked at my watch

"11:04"

I now remembered Widowmaker telling me a couple days ago about their "super secret, undercover plans to steal Doomfist's glove".

"Ok," I thought to myself.

"They should be home soon."

I prepared myself a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios and a glass of orange juice. I ate the meal as fast as I could and decided to go for my daily morning jog to warm up for training when Reaper and Widowmaker got home. I went back upstairs and changed into a red tee-shirt and black gym shorts. I exited out the front of the house and went for a jog around the city. Our house was just on the outskirts of the downtown area so it was very convenient for running errands and such. As I was running, I started to the think about when I will finally be able to go on my first mission with Reaper or Widowmaker. I remembered what Reaper always used to tell me about how I am their "secret weapon" and how I just need "a little more training". I also thought about my day-after-day of countless hours, training with all sorts of weapons and honing my powers for 10 years straight! I thought I was ready as I was ever going to be. My thoughts were quickly interrupted by a police car screeching by me at top speed. I watched the police car to try to see where it was going until it stopped outside the Overwatch Museum.

"Oh shit," I thought to myself.

"I thought it was supposed to be an undercover mission."

I quickly teleported home to see what was going on. When I arrived home, I immediately almost fell to the floor because of exhaustion. Teleporting longer distances is still very tiring even after all my training. After I regained my composure, I walked over to the TV and turned on the news. The screen lit up with the image of Widowmaker and Reaper fighting an oversized ape with white armor and a young lady in orange leggings and a brown bomber jacket with some sort of device on her chest. I didn't know any of the Overwatch agents at all but I figured that this girl and overgrown ape on the screen were indeed Overwatch agents because who else would actually put up a fight with my two mentors.

This is the chapter notes: Thank you for anyone who made it this far, I am extremely excited to continue this series but this is my first story, so I would greatly appreciate some feedback on what I can do better or any ideas for the upcoming chapters and please mind my grammar and spelling, I'm not the best at writing but I really wanted to make this story. Thanks again and talk to you in the next chapter. :)

P.s - You should go check out my Wattpad, more of this story is over there plus I am much more active over there!


	2. Chapter 2

I had to make a decision. Do I follow Widowmaker's orders and stay home, or do I go help them? After about 5 minutes of contemplating, I finally make my decision and decided to go help them. It is the least I can do for everything they have done for me over the last 10 years. I blinked back into my bedroom to get changed back into my regular outfit. After getting changed again, I ran down to the Artillery Room and grabbed my favorite weapon, a long dagger that doubles as a throwing knife with a magnetic retracting system. I put on the magnetic gloves that allow me to retract the knife after I throw it and exit out of the garage. I hopped on my hover-motorcycle and booked it down to the museum. Once I got to the museum, I teleported onto the glass roof. As soon as I arrived on the roof, I immediately activated my invisibility camo that was built into my suit. Widowmaker designed that for me. I looked around at the fight below me. Widowmaker make was trying to get a clear shot on the Ape and Reaper was continuously dodging his attacks. I could not find the other girl. I pressed my index and middle finger against my ear piece that, once again, Widowmaker gave to me specifically for "emergencies" a while back.

"Can anybody hear me?" I ask into the earpiece

"Evan, is that you? Right now is not the best time exactly!" Reaper responded as he continued to dodge the oversized ape's attacks.

"What is the emergency, Red?" Widowmaker spoke in her cold French accent.

"Look up," I said to the duo.

They both look up towards the glass roof where I was standing. I briefly turned off my invisibility camo, waved at them, then immediately turned it back on.

"What the HELL are you doing here?!" Reaper yelled into the earpiece.

"I saw you guys on TV and...well...let's just say you aren't really looking too hot," I responded as kindly as possible to avoid pissing off one of the two. Not that they weren't mad already.

"Well that is very kind of you, but we can't afford for you to get discovered quite yet," Widowmaker informed me.

"I am just here to scout, I swear I won't physically get involved in the fight" I promised as wholeheartedly as possible.

"Mmmm...Fine! Just don't come down here and keep your invisibility camo on!" Reaper said reluctantly.

"Thank you so much! I promise I won't let u down!" I spoke in a very enthusiastic tone.

"Ok, where are they?" said Reaper as he created a giant cloud of black smoke around him.

"Uhhh... one to your northwest and one to your south," I told Reaper.

"DIE, DIE, DIE!" Reaper chanted as he shot in the general directions I told him. The one lady with the orange leggings was forced to take cover because of Reaper's suppressing fire.

"Giant ape coming from your left and closing in fast!" I shouted just in time for Reaper to make a quick counter to the ape's attack and shoot him in the back. The ape fell to the floor with a thud and continued to lay there incapacitated. Reaper slowly walked over to the ape to give him his finishing blow but he stopped right in front of the ape's glasses that fell off moments earlier. Reaper looked down at the glasses then back up to the ape. He then pivoted his boot over the glasses and crushed them with a single step. The Ape then jumped up with fury. He turned a bright shade of red and electricity was emitting from his eyes. He then proceeded to give Reaper a massive punch to his torso which sent Reaper flying across the museum. I then looked back to where the girl in the orange leggings was taking cover. The device on her chest lit up a light blue and then she disappeared. Milliseconds later she reappeared about 10 meters ahead. My eyes could not believe what I just saw. She had the same powers as me. I was in shock. I thought I was the only one. I then began to wonder why Widowmaker or Reaper didn't tell me about her. I continued to watch in awe as she teleported around the museum with such finesse and grace. She was almost un-hittable. I was so distracted by this new mystery girl with the teleportation powers, I didn't even notice a boy about my age, maybe a little younger, sneak over to Doomfist's glove and steal it right out of the showcasing. The next thing I know, the boy punched Widowmaker with the glove, sending her flying across the museum as well. Widowmaker told me they are retreating through my earpiece but I hardly heard her. She used her grappling hook to drag Reaper and herself out of the museum, the ape and the girl followed them. They whizzed right past my invisible, lifeless body. I was knocked out of my trance. I teleported down to the floor of the museum and began to walk around observing the different exhibits. Everybody that remained was leaving the museum now. I really didn't want to go home because I knew that I messed up big time. If I didn't space out half way through the battle, we might have been able to win and finally have the upper hand against Overwatch. But I was mostly still thinking about that girl. I couldn't believe the amount of control she had over her powers. It amazed me how she never got tired throughout the whole battle . My thoughts we quickly interrupted by the sound of the front door of the museum open. I figured it was just a night guard checking in so I hid behind one of the pillars. I peeked out from behind my cover to make sure my theory was true but to my surprise, it was that girl from earlier. She teleported over to the middle of the museum and picked up a pair of orange goggles. When she rose back up, she paused. The room fell silent. My heart was beating right out of my chest.

"Did she hear me?" I thought to myself.

"Who's there?" she spoke in a sweet but firm British accent. She began to walk over to where I was hiding. As she got closer I began to panic. Just as she was just about to round the pillar and discover where I was hiding, I swiftly blinked to the middle of the museum then made my way onto the roof using the different exhibits as platforms, teleporting between them.

I heard a confused "What?" come from the mystery woman behind me then the sounds of her teleporting in pursuit of me. I sprinted as fast as I could, teleporting between buildings in an attempt to escape my pursuer but it was not enough. She was too fast. She was gaining on me and quickly. I decided I needed a new plan. Once I blinked to the next high-rise, I scrambled behind the closest AC unit and waited for the girl to catch up. Once she arrived on the rooftop, I threw my knife at her, barely slitting her calf, she fell to the floor, rolling onto her side. This gave just enough time to retract my knife and attempt to teleport back to my house. My house was about 15 km away and it took all my power to teleport back onto my bed. I immediately passed out of exhaustion. To spent to move.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in a daze of confusion. I squinted through my cloudy vision in an attempt to figure out where I was. Once I regained my eyesight, I recognized the familiar room around me as my bedroom. I looked towards my windows. A beam of sunshine emitted between a crack in the blinds. From this observation, I was able to roughly estimate the time of day as around noon. I looked down to my fully clothed body and sighed. As I laid motionless in my bed, memories of what happened the previous day began to flood back into my mind. I thought back to the incident with the mystery woman in the orange leggings. I remembered how fast and graceful she was, how lucky I was to get out without any serious conflict. Maybe Reaper was right. Maybe I wasn't ready to go out into the field quite yet. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of knocking on my bedroom door.

"Evan?" Widowmaker chanted in a soft tone.

"Are you awake?" She proceeded to say.

"Yes, I just woke up. What do you need?" I said back in a curious manner.

"I just wanted to ask you if could meet Reaper and I in the kitchen, we need to-" She cut herself off.

"We would LIKE to talk to you," She said, putting an emphasis on the, like. The fact that she corrected herself for a nicer approach scared me. Widowmaker is known to be a cold-hearted assassin that feels no emotion and cold-hearted assassins usually don't purposely try to be nice. I knew that she really needed something out of me.

"Um...yeah, sure. Just give me a minute." I responded. Carefully picking my words.

"Ok, thanks," She said while turning back to head down the stairs.

I continued to lay there and listen to the sounds of her footsteps descending back down to the main floor. Once Widowmaker reached the bottom of the stairs, I slowly rose out of bed. I was way too tired to even attempt to use my powers. I slowly dragged myself to my bathroom. I sluggishly brushed my teeth and fixed my hair. When I finished, I walked downstairs to the kitchen where Reaper and Widowmaker were waiting for me.

"Good morning," Widowmaker said while gesturing towards me to sit down on the chair to her left. Reaper was sitting across the small table meant for 3, not breaking his stare on me.

"So... what's so important that you couldn't wait till I got out of bed?" I spoke in a sarcastic manner knowing what they wanted to talk about.

"We really do appreciate you helping us out yesterday..." Reaper said in a much calmer voice than I expected. I immediately knew what was going to come next.

"And we really think that you could be a very important aspect to our team.." Reaper continued.

"That's why you are going on the next mission with Widowmaker to assassinate Tekhartha Mondatta at King's Row this evening at 9:00P.M." Pronounced Reaper in an excited tone.

"I know, I'm sorry. I messed up. It's just my earpiece broke and- wait what?" I exclaimed very surprisedly.

"You really did help us yesterday. Even though we didn't get the glove, you still helped us avoid a couple of sticky situations." Widowmaker explained to me.

"I was expecting you guys to kill me for not obeying orders to stay in the house and overall, making us lose the fight because of my massive distraction- I mean -broken earpiece," I explained back.

"Your recon skills helped us turn the tables for a little bit before, you know, your earpiece..." Reaper told me, pointing to my ear.

"Speaking of which, here. Let me see that. Maybe I can fix it.' Widowmaker said, reaching for my ear.

"NO!" I yelled, startling the two.

"I mean... I got it." I said, plucking the small device out of my ear. As I was handing it to Widowmaker, I slightly crushed the earpiece in between my forefinger and thumb just enough to break it, at least I hoped. Once I handed it to her, she examined it for a little bit.

"Yup, looks a little bang upped. Give me like, 10 minutes and it will be good as new." Widowmaker said to me in her heavy french accent.

"Perfect, thanks a lot!" I responded back with a semi-fake smile. I was happier to get off the hook without question then to be able to go on my very first, legit mission. Don't get me wrong, I was still very excited to be able to go but I was probably still just a little more happy to not get my head bit off for exposing my powers to the other team. I decided it was best not to mention what happened after they left the museum last night because I was too scared to lose my opportunity for the mission. I excused myself from the table and headed out to the garage. Once I entered, I was reminded from the empty space that I let my bike in the city overnight in a hasty escape to outrun the teleporting girl. After a well-deserved facepalm, I decided to go retrieve it in an hour or so after the intense heat of the summer afternoon died down. I teleported up onto the roof of the two-story building. I was immediately reminded of how physically tired I was from the day before. I laid down on the roof and stared up into the blue cloudless sky above. The humid heat of the hot summer day wrapped around my body like a silk blanket making my eyes heavy. I tried to fight the urge to sleep for the first couple of minutes but after a while, I just gave into the temptation and let myself be carried off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up after a much needed nap on the roof of our beatdown 2 story home. I looked out towards the horizon to see the sunset over the city skyline. I looked down at my watch.

"6:32"

"Shit, I still need to go get my bike." I thought to myself. I stood up from where I was laying down and teleported back down to the ground. To my surprise, I wasn't nearly as I tired as I was before my nap. I looked behind me and noticed my hover-powered bike that Reaper gave to me for my 13th birthday back in the garage.

"You should be more careful of where you leave that." I heard a familiar voice come from my left. I looked over my shoulder and saw Reaper standing on the front porch with his arms crossed.

"Oh, sorry about that. Thanks!" I apologized, hoping to not get my head bit off for being "irresponsible".

"Don't sweat it, kid." Reaper said as he turned around to go back inside. This was starting to get strange. Reaper and Widowmaker are not usually this nice. They usually crucify me for everything I do wrong, but this time, nothing. Once again, I just disregarded this action as simply trying to give me a sense of confidence for my first mission and not something a little more devious.

"You should probably get ready, you're leaving soon." Reaper called back as he walked inside.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I managed to respond through my daze of shock. I followed in Reaper's footsteps through the front door. I walked up to my room and sat on my bed. I looked over to my night stand and stared at the only picture of me and my parents that I had left. I felt the pain, suffering, and loneliness start to swell up in my chest again. I felt a big lump of tears build up in my throat. I held back the tears like how my new family taught me and began to calm down. They also taught me how to channel my rage into fight. It's what drove me to where I was right then, about to get my first opportunity of revenge on those vigilantes that call themselves Heroes.

"Evan, are you ready?" Widowmaker called up to me from the main floor.

"As much as I'll ever be." I said back down to her.I stood up and grabbed the photo from the nightstand. I slipped it inside a pocket on the inside of my jacket and walked down the stairs where Widowmaker greeted me with a warming smile. She was holding my favorite weapon, the Magnetic Dagger.

"I made this for you." She said to me, handing me the dagger. It had a crimson red handle that matched my jacket intertwined with black grip tape. Three was a little black button on the butt of the handle.

"I know this weapon is your favorite so I made some little adjustments to make it yours." she said to me, signaling for me to press the button. I held the blade away from my body and pressed the button with my thumb. An identical spring-loaded blade rocked out the other side of the handle making the dagger into a two sided sword. I was immediately filled with excitement. This weapon fit me perfectly. It combined my accurate throwing knife skills with my extensive practice in hand-to-hand combat with something similar to a bow-staff.

"Only use it as a last resort, You are going to be my recon. I need you eyes, not your strength." Widowmaker informed me. I was a little disappointed by this statement but I figured I should just be happy with being able to actually go on a mission.

"Okay, you have my word." I honestly swore to Widowmaker. She nodded with approval.

"Alright then, let's go." She said, walking out the front door. I followed close behind her into an awaiting black limousine. Once we climbed into the back of the limo, we took off in the opposite direction of the city. On the drive, Widowmaker filled me in on our target and any possible threats.

"You need to be careful for three things. Number one, Guards. Number two, Civilians. Number three, Overwatch." Widowmaker continued to inform me. She then went on to tell me about the different agents of Overwatch such as Winston the ape and Tracer the mystery girl from the day before.

"So, this Tracer girl, she has the same powers as me?" I asked Widowmaker, hoping for an answer. She paused for a minute, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Yes, she does. So be careful, you can't outrun her." She said to me with a serious undertone.

"Okay, I will."

We arrived at a massive warehouse miles from the city. From the outside, it looked abandoned and kind of rundown. Once we arrived inside though, it was filled with massive airships and other techy stuff that made my head spin

"This must be Talon HQ." I thought to myself.

"That one is ours." Widowmaker said, pointing to a mediocre sized hovercraft on what looked like a launch pad in the middle of the warehouse.

"And we better hurry up if we want to make it." Widowmaker said, grabbing my arm while she broke of into a light jog towards the ship. Once we got to the ship, two identical Talon guards helped us into the back of the airship through a retracting gate. We sat down on two leather seats across from each other. The two guards climbed into the cockpit and started their pre-flight routine. The roof of the warehouse parted and the ship began to rise. We exited into the expansive, black night sky. The ship stopped for a second then began to move forward again at impeccable speed. My heart was racing with anticipation. I have been waiting for this moment for most of my life. My first legitimate opportunity for revenge. I tried to calm myself down a little bit to make the ride go by quicker. I pulled out my knife from the holster on my waist and examined it a little more. The blade was stainless steel and there was a small black decorative trim on the sharp side of it. I put the blade back into it's holster and leaned back in my seat. My mind was occupied with the mission at hand and different ways to approach it. My thoughts were interrupted by Widowmaker calling my name.

"Yes?" I responded as calmly and respectfully as I could manage.

"Here is your earpiece, you are going to need it." Widowmaker said, handing me the new and improved earpiece that I specifically broke on purpose.

"Perfect. Thanks." I responded trying to sound as genuine as possible.

Widowmaker nodded and leaned back in her seat once again. For the remainder of the flight, it was pretty quiet. It was obvious that I was pretty nervous but Widowmaker, Widowmaker was extremely calm. So calm it was scary. It kind of made me feel better and scared all at the same time. I thought to myself that there was maybe nothing to worry about. The silence was broken by one of the Talon guards on the intercom.

"We are coming up on the landing zone, get ready to jump." He said as the back door began to slowly open. I could tell we were very close to the rooftops below and I understood what we were going to do. Widowmaker stood up from her seat and grabbed my arm.

"Jumping in 10,9,8,7…" He continued to count as I readied myself for the jump.

"6,5,4,3,2,1. JUMP!"

Widowmaker and I launched ourselves from the hovercraft. We feel about 10 feet and landed with a thud on the rooftop below. Widowmaker landed in a controlled roll as where I almost slid of the building. When I stood up, Widowmaker was already standing beside me, filling me in on my next orders.

"See that clock tower over there?" Widowmaker whispered as she pointed behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see a massive clock tower that stood way above the rest of the city. I already a feeling of what Widowmaker need from me.

"Yes, you need me to get up there?" I said with a knowing smile.

"Can you?"

"Piece of cake." I responded. With that, I took of in the other direction at top speed. I jumped, climbed and teleported from rooftop to rooftop swiftly making my way over to my destination. Once I reached the base of the tower, I scaled the outside to reach the top. "Why not teleport to the top?" You may be asking. That is because time travel or teleportation is a lot more tiring than you may think. After about one minute of climbing, I pulled myself up onto a ledge and wiped the sweat of my forehead. I looked down at city below. It was dark and muggy. The walls of most buildings were riddled with graffiti. I could clearly see a group of people and robots surrounding around a stage in the city square. I pressed down on my earpiece.

"I made it to the top." I spoke into the earpiece to inform Widowmaker.

"Okay, help me out."

"Alright so, there is one guard on the roof beside you and another one about four buildings away." I informed her while scanning the roof and streets below. A bright blue light caught my eye. It was coming from the crowd that now surrounded Mondatta as he began his speech. I could tell from the blue light on her chest-thing and her familiar orange leggings that that the girl was Tracer.

"Shit, make this quick. I spotted Tracer in the crowd." I informed Widowmaker as she eliminated the security guard. "Alright. I will take that into consideration." She said whilst wrapping her grappling hook leg. I watched as she jumped from the roof and slowly descended like a spider. She lined her shoot up through a window, into Mondatta's head. A blue blur caught my attention and just in time because it was rushing straight for Widowmaker.

"Tracer, on your six!" I screamed into the earpiece. Widowmaker whipped around, dodging Tracer's shot's and firing her assault rifle back at her. The two continued to fight back in forth as I helped Widowmaker with her counter attacks.

"Where is….now…" Widowmaker tried to say until the mic cut out.

"Crap!" I angrily spoke to myself, yanking the earpiece out of my ear. I decided to take matters into my own hands and go down to help. I leaped from the top of the clock tower and immediately plummeted towards the earth, thanks to gravity. I free fell for a good 5 seconds and just as I was about to hit the ground, I teleported forward, carrying my momentum throughout. As I was running, I activate my invisibility camouflage. I continued to vault and climb my way over rooftops until I was chasing after the two girls.

"She is right behind you!" I screamed out to Widowmaker. Tracer looked behind herself in confusion of where the voice came from and didn't notice Widowmaker put her Venom Mine down. It was triggered when Tracer ran through it. Tracef began to uncontrollably cough until she collapsed to the floor. I almost ran into the cloud of venom myself, but I managed to teleport over it then next to Widowmaker.

"Thanks." Widowmaker whispered to me as she walked forward to the incapacitated Tracer laying on the ground. I took this time to recompose myself and attempt to fix my earpiece.

"Such a sweet, foolish girl." Widowmaker said with a fake empathetic voice, pointing the barrel of her sniper at h

Tracer's head. Then, in a blink of an eye, Tracer zipped back in time to where she was before the smoke and this time, she teleported up and over the cloud of venom like I did. She appeared to be in much better condition than before.

"What was that?" She remarked as she threw a small bomb at Widowmaker. Widowmaker swiftly shot the bomb in mid-air which made it explode, sending all three of us flying. Widowmaker and Tracer both flew backwards on the roof and I was sent flying off of it. The blast was so strong that it knocked me out completely, sending my lifeless body plummeting back to the street below. Fortunately, I fell onto a bunch of trash bags so my body wasn't harmed too bad but I remained unconscious.

I woke up in a hovercraft, just like the one I arrived in. I was immediately relieved because of my familiar surroundings and tried to stand up out of the seat. My efforts were stopped by something on my wrists. I looked down and noticed my arms were linked to the seat with hand cuffs. I began to panic.

"Did ya' have a nice nap, love?" I heard a familiar British accent come from the seat in front of me, followed by a giggle. My eyes shot up to meet with the big brown eyes of the one and only Tracer. I began struggle and even tried to teleport away, but for some reason, my powers weren't working. I was truly trapped and terrified.

Chapter Notes

There are a couple things I need to mention. Number one is, the reason it took me so long to finish this chapter is because, as some of you may know, final exams are her and I am just a little suicidal. No, but seriously, I have been studying-ish and that is really the main reason why this took so long. And because of that, I made this chapter extra long, so hopefully this makes up for that. Number two is both my laptop and my phone both decided to take a shit on themselves at the same time and break, just to fuck me over cuz, why not? So I am currently typing this on my shitty Samsung Tab 3, which is also making me even more suicidal. And finally, I wanted to thank NevermoreReaper for being awesome and asking me to use Red or Evan in his story and making his own spin on Evan's back story, so definitely go check that out, it is called Reaper and Widowmaker Tales, here is the link:  my. /UiNb/k8L3bGqtqu . Anyways, thanks for reading and please stay tuned for the next chapter. It's gonna be a good one. Trust me. :) (This whole story is just a re upload from my Wattpad marcosist . I currently creating the 15th chapter so go to my wattpad if you want to see the other 14 chapters.)


End file.
